Worth the Wait
by pearlsandmoonstones
Summary: JD - Donna misses a date because she had to work late.


Author's note: This is my first real attempt at writing, so I would love feedback. I don't own the characters Josh or Donna, and am in no way affiliated with the West Wing.

I glance at the clock for the third time in the last five minutes and sigh audibly. I had plans this evening; Dylan Brent, an intelligent, charming and very handsome lawyer, had invited me out for dinner. The location was a surprise, but I knew it was fancy, so I had dressed for the occasion in a silky black dress, silver stilettos and red lipstick, and had styled my hair in a soft up-do. I had been quite pleased with the way I looked, but now, two hours later, I wasn't sure the effect had lasted. Josh had needed me to stay back to finish some work, so I had called Dylan to delay our date. He was quite gracious about it, but I had told him I wouldn't be too long, so I was becoming slightly agitated as the clock ticked onwards.

"Okay, I should be able to take it from here," Josh says, shaking me from my reverie.

"Are you sure?" I ask, praying that he is.

"I'm sure," he replies, "Go have fun on your date." His smile looks a little forced, but I'm not about to question it now.

"Thanks!" I quickly exclaim, as I walk back to my desk to retrieve my phone. I select Dylan's number from the memory, press send and then sit down as it begins to ring. After a few seconds, he answers:

"Hey." He sounds a little flat.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"Good," he replies, again sounding flat and a little annoyed.

"Sorry again about this," I say, "I know it must be annoying." I am hoping that if he is bothered by the delay, my acknowledgement of this will placate him. But he doesn't reply, and the silence seems pointed.

"We're finished now though. Would you still like to get dinner?" I venture tentatively. When he doesn't immediately reply, I quickly continue.

"I mean I guess it's a late dinner now, but I would still like to go if you would. Or is it too late?" I'm talking too much; I must be nervous. I silently tell myself to relax, that this wasn't my fault, and that Dylan is a nice guy and he will understand.

"Look, just don't worry about it," he replies, sounding cold.

I can't figure out why he is acting this way. I understand why he would feel a little put out; it is an inconvenience, but this seems to be more than that.

"I am sorry. I wanted to leave, but Josh really needed me here," I say, a little defensively.

"I'm sure he did," he replies, with an undertone of sarcasm, as if he is implying that something is going on between Josh and me. I feel a tiny flicker of fear; no one knows about my feelings for Josh.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand what you mean," I say, trying to keep my voice light. I'm not sure that it works.

"Forget it. I have to go. Bye." He hangs up.

"Bye," I say softly.

I walk back into Josh's office and find him still hunched over his laptop. He looks so tense. I feel bad about being anxious to leave earlier.

"I can stay if you need me to," I offer, trying to keep the disappointment about Dylan out of my voice.

He looks up, slightly startled. He has taken off his tie and loosened his collar. His hair is in disarray, as if he has been running his fingers through it. He looks adorable.

"What happened?" he asks, with concern in his voice, "You're not going to dinner?"

"I guess I wasn't worth the wait," I reply, almost managing to sound indifferent.

"Then he's an idiot," Josh says, shaking his head with disdain.

I shrug, and walk over to my desk to return my phone. I don't want to think about it. Maybe Dylan isn't the right guy, but dating him was better than being alone.

I definitely don't want to think about Dylan's implication that I have feelings for Josh. If it is obvious to Dylan, whom I have spent little time with, then who knows who else has noticed? What if Josh has noticed?

I walk back into Josh's office, trying to push the thought out of my head. Josh looks up at me and as usual, I am slightly dazzled when his eyes meet mine.

"I'm sorry I made you miss your date," he says.

"Don't worry about it," I reply, trying to smile, "It's not your fault. The job is the most important thing right now, and you needed me to be here." Josh stands up and walks over to lean against the front of his desk, facing me.

"Well, that's the thing," he says sheepishly, "I didn't."

"What?" I ask, confused. I stand up straighter.

"I didn't really need you to stay. I'm sorry," he says softly, as he rises to stand. I take a step back and fold my arms.

"But you knew I had a date. Why did you say you did need me to stay?" I was angry, although not as much as I should have been, as I was also confused. Josh had deliberately made me miss my date, but I don't know why. He is not the type of person to be deliberately cruel. There must be a reason. Does he think I shouldn't be dating while working for the president, that it's too distracting? Does he not like Dylan? I don't let myself think about certain other possible reasons.

"I didn't want you to go," he says, looking down at his feet, "I guess I was jealous." I open my mouth slightly in surprise. Josh raises his eyes to mine and I feel my heart leap. But I still can't let myself believe this means what I think it does; not until I'm sure.

"Jealous that I was going on a date and you weren't? Or jealous that I was going on a date and it wasn't with…" I trail off. I can't bring myself to say the words. I feel like I am admitting too much by even asking the question.

"It wasn't with me?" he finishes, pausing as if he is making a decision, then he quickly continues, "The latter." My heart starts beating rapidly and I can't quite put words together.

"But you've never said anything to… never done anything… why?" I manage.

"Because I'm an idiot," he says, throwing his arms out in defeat.

"Not as much of an idiot as Dylan, of course," he adds, grinning, "but still an idiot." He steps closer to me, takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes. I momentarily forget to breathe as I lose myself in his gaze. His voice brings me back to earth.

"I want to be the one who takes you out on dates. I want to be the one who brings you flowers. When you get all dressed up in those dresses and hairstyles and lipsticks, I want that to be for me. And I want to be the one who gets to hold your hand and hug you and kiss you." I feel a little light-headed. I am so incredibly happy, but also terrified. I have wanted this for so long; am I ready for it?

Absolutely! I chastise myself. You are not going to ruin this by being scared! I look back at Josh, and the nervous anticipation on his face calms me. I realize he's still waiting for my response.

"Okay," I say, smiling.

"Okay?" he asks, looking slightly confused. I nod, smiling again.

"Okay, you can take me out on dates and bring me flowers and hold my hand and hug me and…" He cuts me off, placing his hands on my face and bringing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. For a few seconds, I can focus on nothing but the sensation of kissing him, and when he slowly pulls away, I have to clutch his arm to steady myself. I smile.

"I finally understand the phrase 'weak at the knees'," I say. He smiles back, and then brushes my hair out of my eyes before kissing me again, this time more intensely. When we break apart, Josh is still smiling.

"Would you like to grab a late dinner?" he asks.

"Sure, sounds great," I reply, smiling back. I walk over to my desk to retrieve my handbag, and then stand by the door to wait while Josh packs up his things. I still can't quite believe this is happening. Once he has finished, Josh comes over to meet me at the door.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod in reply, and we start walking out of the building.

"By the way," I say, as we step out of the front door, "Those dresses and hairstyles and lipsticks?" I pause and look at Josh.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"They were always for you," I reply, grinning.

Josh grins back and puts his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist, and then we walk outside to dinner.

Hope you liked it! Please review :)


End file.
